


I Never Said You Had To Leave

by BecTano



Series: The Grumpy Mando and Her Soft Jedi Child [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Adopted Children, Ahsoka Tano Needs a Hug, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Headcanon, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Siege of Mandalore (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28124982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecTano/pseuds/BecTano
Summary: The Siege of Mandalore is still pending. Ahsoka is troubled when she has to think about what she will do next after Mandalor is Freed and Maul is Captured.Luckily,  a certain red headed Mando is right there to reassure her.NOT A SHIP FIC
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Bo-Katan Kryze & Ahsoka Tano
Series: The Grumpy Mando and Her Soft Jedi Child [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155809
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	I Never Said You Had To Leave

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little headcannon of mine. I feel like Bo is a real softie when it comes to Ahsoka. I hope you all can enjoy it. If you do, let me know and I might make it a series. 
> 
> Also this ISNT a ship fic. I cant stress that enough. Ahsoka is a child.

Darkness covered the camp of Mandalorian's. It was lights out. Bo had begun to get slightly worried when Ahsoka hadn't returned to their tent yet.

She rose from her cot with a sigh to go look the young Jedi. She had a pretty good guess as to where she might be. The Mandalorian left her tent and began the walk up the hill that was right next to their small encampment.

When she made it to the top she saw familiar Blue and White stripes shinning through the darkness. Ahsoka sat in her normal spot at the edge of the hill. The tall grass surrounded her as she sat with her legs crossed completely still.

"I thought you would be asleep." Ahsoka said with her eyes still closed not needing to turn around to see who had joined her. Ahsoka had sensed Bo Katan's presence before she even made it up the hill.

"Yea well so did I but I decided to come find you to make sure you weren't kidnapped or something. 'Cause if you die Mandalor is really kriffed." Bo said only slightly joking.

Bo Katan looked around for a moment. This place looked much different at night. The fire bugs were the only thing that really lit up the area. 

Without saying anything Bo walked up and sat down right next to Ahsoka. She hadn't been wearing her full armour and the tank top she had been wearing wasnt enough to prevent the chill that ran up her spin from the night breeze.

"Kriff its cold up here. Where's your cloak kid?" Bo asked seriously as she looked at the teen next to her. Ahsoka stiffled a laugh at Bo's overprotective tone.

"What?" Bo asked.

"Nothing." Ahsoka smirked while looking down running her hand over the tall grass.

Bo Katan looked the girl up and down.

"So, what are we meditating on today?" Bo asked crossing her legs to she was sitting like the young Jedi.

"Nothing I was just... thinking." 

"About?"

Ahsoka let out a sight as she searched her thoughts. There were so many things rushing through her head at one time she had no idea how to form it into words.

"After we capture Maul and free Mandalore, I'm not sure what will come next. For me I mean. I know you will gain back Mandalore, but I dont know where this will lead me." Ahsoka never looked at The Mandalorian next to her as she spoke, she just continued to stare straight ahead.

"Well where do YOU want it to lead?" Bo asked her.

"I-I dont know. Thats the problem. T-The force is-"

"No kid. Without using the force. What does your brain say? Look I surely am no Jedi but I'm sure your brain is just as capable of making decisions as the force is."

Ahsoka pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms tightly around them.

"I made a mistake Bo. I never should have left! I need my Master. I need him to guide me." Ahsoka began to cry. She has never felt more lost. Everything was just hitting her at once. She had no idea what she was doing. 

She felt like that same 14 year old child who had just freshly became a padawan and constantly relied on her master to guide her. Now, he was gone. She had left Anakin along with the whole Jedi order.

Bo Katan looked at the crying teen next to her. The woman was frozen. She wasnt the most comforting person in the world but it killed her to see the kid like this. She hated to admit it but the little Togruta had grown on her over the time they had been together.

She reached out and placed a comforting hand to the teens back.

"Hey. Look at me Kid." Bo whispered gently. Ahsoka lifted her head up and looked at Bo with her big shining Blue eyes that were filled with tears. Bo wore a soft expression on her face. Before she could even say anything, Ahsoka threw herself into her arms. This took the red head by surprise.

Ahsoka had her arms wrapped tightly around Bo's waist and her face buried in her chest. Surprisingly, Bo Katan didn't push her away, instead she returned the embrace and held Ahsoka close.

"Shh, Udesiir Verd'ika. It's okay." Bo whispered to her softly in Mando'a. The older woman stroked her back lekku comfortingly.

Ahsoka only tightened her hold on the woman. She wasnt acting very Jedi like but she didnt care.

After a few minutes Ahsoka began to calm down and just contently laid her head on Bo Katan's shoulder with her arms still wrapped around her waist.

"Decisions are always hard Verd'ika. No matter how hard you think them out, there will always be some kind of consequences. Trust me... I know that first hand." Bo sad sadly. Ahsoka gazed up at the womans sad expression. Ahsoka could sense the guilt and pain radiating off of her.

Bo closed her eyes trying to push back the ghosts that always haunted her when she reflected on her past actions. Actions she could never take back.

Ahsoka reached up and lightly touched Bo Katan's cheek in a comforting manner. Bo opened her eyes and looked down at the Padawan.

Bo Katan couldn't help but crack a small smile. Bo placed her hand over Ahsoka's smaller one and pulled it down to rest on her chest. She ran her thumb over the back of Ahsoka's hand.

"You miss your master." Bo stated in a sympathetic voice.

"I abandoned him. He did everything he could to help me, and I punished him for it. But I can't go back. Well not right now. I don't even know anymore."

"You shouldn't stay in a place that doesn't make you happy Verd'ika. That's no way to live. And there's no point in lingering in the past if there's nothing you can do to change it or stop something from happening." Bo said as she wiped away the tears that had slipped onto the girls cheeks with her thumb.

"Ya know your starting to sound like a Jedi Bo-Bo." Ahsoka teased with a smirk.

"Dont insult me."

Ahsoka stiffled a laugh as she cuddled closer to the woman. She was right, it was cold up here.

"Ya know kid, I never said you had to leave after we captured Maul."

Ahsoka sat up and looked at the red head with wide eyes. She was shocked at the fact that Bo would be willing to accept her, a former Jedi, to stay on Mandalore.

"You're a foundling Ahsoka," Bo Katan stated.

Bo leaned over and placed a quick kiss to the teens forhead before adding, "My foundling."

**Author's Note:**

> Here are some definitions to the Mando'a words used.
> 
> Udesiir- calm down, take it easy  
> Verd'ika- little soldier


End file.
